The Special One
by theemotionalrangeofateaspoon
Summary: Draco lives opposite the mental institution, Lycan House, which so far has only managed to find senile wizards - or those who haven't learned to keep their mouths shut around muggles. One day, someone special arrives at the institution and Draco can't bear it.


**Helloooooo! Yes, I should probably be working on finishing _I'm a Witch, Dudley_ but this idea wouldn't go away. I don't know when it's meant to be set, post-Hogwarts but also in ye olden dayes because this probably wouldn't happen in the modern society.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>From outside, the dingy, stained walls and murky windows give the impression that the building is ill-kept and unloved. However, the dark wood roof with its black windows say differently. When the lights are on in that room you can see a large crystal chandelier. Obviously, where those in charge spend their own time. It's not just the bottom of the building that is unloved, it's the people in it.<p>

Each poor soul who enters Lycan House is never seen again, except when their coffin is brought out. Six feet underground and forgotten about. With every tortured corpse that leaves, yet another unfortunate creature arrives in the wailing white van. Children gather around the front doors to watch as they stumble out of the vehicle. They blink in the sunlight and cower away from the crowd only to be caught by an official who throws them forward.

In my time, I've seen hundreds, they never last long. Each one walks in muttering about some school or screaming because of a ghost they've seen. In the terrible rooms below the ground their screams and mutterings are silenced. The "mad" ones who are electrocuted, who are taunted on each journey from the awful house, who are kept from people who are normal so as not to infect them. The "special" ones who are caged up and chained in a padded room until they can be stuffed in a box and all evidence of their existence burned.

Today's victim is somehow different. She walks out of the van with her head held high. She knows that she isn't crazy. She knows that she was taught magic by the great professors of Hogwarts and that the broken stick in the official's hand was once a powerful wand. But she's still scared, you can see by the way she trembles.

She stays aloof until she spies me. I hide my face quickly, but not fast enough, as she's trying to run towards me.

"Draco! Draco!" she cries, almost hysterical. "Draco! Help me, please!"

I try to look disgusted and turn away. I hear her collapse on the ground in tears. I force myself not to think about her beautiful face and her perfect smile. I do not think about how they will destroy and torture her until she is only a shadow of the brightest witch of her age.

As they force her into the grotty entranceway I despise myself. Even a mudbl- no, muggleborn doesn't deserve the excruciating pain that will be delivered to her in that awful institution.

That evening, I sit and stared into space with a Firewhisky in my hand. I think about her soft golden brown hair and the time that she slapped me. Every single memory I had of her whirled through my mind. I knew I would never let those filthy muggles take her away.

A few whispers of "Alohomora" later and I'm outside her cell. She is in a padded room, frantic and hurling herself against the walls. It is only now that I realise how defenceless wizards are without a wand.

She hears the lock of the door click and stops dead. I step gingerly into her foul cage.

"Hermione?" I whisper.

"Draco?" she chokes out.

I close the door and she throws herself into my arms. I sit us down and hold her close until she is done sobbing. I wipe away her tears with my thumb and touch my lips against hers.

"I knew you would come," she says weakly.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest, I'll find a way to get us out of this hell."

Hermione rests her head on my shoulder and is asleep within seconds. My thoughts race through my mind at a hundred miles an hour. Different scenarios flash into my brain and another and another until I reach my conclusion.

I look at her and soften, I don't think I can do it. But I see the bruises and scars covering her body already and as fast as I doubted myself, I am determined to save her from more suffering.

"I'll always love you, Hermione," I breathe in her ear, "I'm sorry it had to end this way. Goodbye"

I take out my wand and shakily point it at her. She is still sound asleep, it's better this way.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, although my beta <em>epitomeoffangirls<em> did in fact want to kill me after she read it the first time. A big thank you to her for proofreading it for me though!**

**Thanks to you for reading! **

**Also, I know that I haven't posted on _I'm a Witch, Dudley _for a while (let's be honest though, I have a problem with that) but I am planning on putting in a little epilogue for you, just to tie up some loose ends, so keep looking out for that!**

**Please favourite this if you want to see more and review - _constructive _criticism is greatly appreciated, it really does help! Until the next time, I LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS ~ theemotionalrangeofateaspoon xx**


End file.
